


Parted

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: @devoverest requested T'Pel andsix deadly wordsprompt 29:Having to tell you he/she's dead.





	Parted

She feels his agitation through their bond. And beneath it, creating it, a spectrum of emotions, like a wave that crashes, buoys, and surrounds. Anger. Grief. Passion. Shame. She sends a soothing pulse along the tendril of connection and packs up her tools, quiet and methodical, her thoughts split between the task and her husband’s swirling emotional state.

Tuvok sits alone in the kitchen, hands curled around a ceramic mug, its contents cooled, forgotten. His eyes flicker to T'Pel when she steps through the doorway from the garden, briefly meet her compassionate gaze before returning to the late morning sky.

"You've had news,” she murmurs and he nods a confirmation she doesn't need.

“Sometime last night.”

T'Pel lowers her eyes. A fortnight ago they'd heard her health was failing. If not for T'Meni's wedding they would have left for Earth then. But Kathryn wouldn't hear of it. Tuvok had missed the girl's birth because of her, or so she believed, and she refused to stand between them again.

It was a beautiful ceremony, a three day long celebration. They were booked on a shuttle leaving this evening. And they would go. But for a funeral now, instead of a farewell.

Perhaps it is better, T'Pel thinks, not to see her bedridden, frail, old. Small. Kathryn Janeway was short in stature, petite, even for a human. But never small.

“I grieve with you,” she tells her husband. A less secure wife might balk at the depth of his feelings for this other woman he'd dedicated so much of his life to. But T'Pel knows a soul bond is unbreakable, and he can share more than one.

Tuvok raises a hand, two fingers pressed together, pointed towards his wife. She touches her fingers to his and traces them slowly, wrapping his hand and mind in a calming warmth.

“I would like to bring a flowering bush,” he says, meeting her eyes. “To plant in Indiana.”

T'Pel flashes a small smile in response, and gestures for him to follow her outside. “We will select it together.”


End file.
